1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to cargo transportation, and more particularly to apparatus that facilitates loading and unloading cargo from a vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is well known to install retractable platforms on the beds of trucks to support and move the truck cargo. A primary difficulty in designing and constructing such platforms is obtaining sufficient cargo carrying capacity and travel from lightweight and small volume components. My U.S. Pat. No. 4,950,123 describes an exemplary retractable truck bed that solves many problems associated with telescoping cargo supports. Other examples of such structures may be seen in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,268,213; 4,303,367; and 4,305,695.
It has been found desirable to incorporate greater strength and rigidity into retractable cargo beds. Further, improved means for locking the beds in place on the truck frame is also desirable. Thus, a need exists for improvements in retractable truck beds.